THE LAST DANCE
by kwondami
Summary: "I do... I still love you. But we can't." Kau memeluk Kim Jongin erat. Jongin hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kau menginterupsinya. "Tapi kita berdua tahu jika pernikahan ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan. This marriage doesn't work. This marriage is a mistake."/ STRAIGHT FF NOT YAOI/ One Shot/ KAI EXO hereee. R n R juseyoo


**THE LAST DANCE**

* * *

**Genre: romance, sad**

**Rating: PG**

**Cast: Kim Jongin (Kai), You (OC)**

**Note: ( _) isi dengan namamu.**

**Warning: THIS IS STRAIGHT FF! Sorry for Yaoi reader ^^. **

* * *

**FF ini terinsiprasi dari lagu Dave Koz featuring Dana Glover – We Can Start All Over Again. Jadi untuk dapat lebih menghayati ceritanya disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu ini. Lagunya meninggalkan kesan banget.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kim jongin berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke ujung meja, menyibukkan dirinya dari rasa bosan. Jongin mengecek arlojinya berulang kali. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 11 dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 5. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu. Jongin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca, memandangi Kota Seoul dari apartemen lantai 30, tempatnya berada saat ini. Suara kenop pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kau melangkahkan kaki masuk, merasa heran dengan sepasang sepatu hitam di pintu depan.

Sepatu Jongin.

Kau mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosoknya diantara remangnya lampu.

.

"Jongin?"

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

.

Ia bergegas menghampirimu.

.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal, jadi kuputuskan kemari untuk—" jeda sesaat sampai ia meneruskan, "untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita."

.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu mendekatinya. Sosok Kim Jongin masihlah sama seperti saat pertama kali kau melihatnya. Rambutnya hitam sedikit berantakan, kulitnya _tan_ memberi kesan maskulin, bibirnya yang penuh, dadanya yang bidang, matanya yang bersinar ketika memandangmu. Namun kini sinar itu telah hilang digantikan dengan kesakitan dan keputusasaan. Kalian berdua berdiri mematung, saling memandang, saling menghujam hati masing-masing dengan seribu pertanyaan.

.

"Aku—" Jongin dan kau mengucapkannya hampir bersamaan. Ia tersenyum getir kemudian mempersilakanmu berucap lebih dulu.

.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan pengacaraku. Kau tinggal menandatanganinya lalu kita selesai." Kau menyerahkan map berwarna biru dengan selembar kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tanganmu dan nama jelas. "Sebaiknya kau segera menandatanganinya agar semuanya cepat selesai dan kita bisa kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" kau berusaha menjaga nada suaramu agar terdengar wajar.

.

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan menandatanganinya malam ini. Karena itulah aku datang." Ia memberimu tatapan pilu sebelum meraih map yang kau sodorkan. Jongin membaca isinya dengan cepat dan tersenyum getir. Ia menutup map di tangannya kemudian membelakangimu dan kembali memandang lampu-lampu kota Seoul.

.

Hening menyergap. Kau dan Jongin sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Jongin..." kau memanggil namanya dalam bisikan, berusaha memecah keheningan. "Kau ingin wine?"

Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk ringan.

.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan wine, meraih sebotol kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kristal. Jongin meraih gelas dari tanganmu kemudian ia berkata pelan, "Lucu sekali, pertemuan pertama kita diawali dengan secangir kopi, dan kini harus diakhiri dengan segelas wine."

.

"Kopi yang tumpah." Kau mengoreksi.

.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Yeah, kopi yang tumpah. Kopi yang ditabrakan seorang gadis cantik sehingga menodai kemejaku."

.

Kali ini kau yang tertawa. "Jongin, kenapa saat itu kau tidak marah?" dagumu bertumpu pada lengan. Kau mulai menikmati percakapan ini.

.

"Aku pasti marah jika saat itu yang melakukannya bukan 'kau'. Tapi karena yang melakukannya seorang gadis cantik bermata indah yang sudah lama kuperhatikan, jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memaafkannya."

.

Kata-kata Jongin telah melayangkan ingatanmu pada saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Kau meraih gelasmu, menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

.

"Dan hari itu aku ada meeting dengan pemimpin perusahaan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengganti kemejaku." lanjut Jongin,

.

"Jadi tuan Kim harus menghadiri meeting dengan noda kopi di kemejanya."

.

"Tapi karena itu aku jadi punya alasan untuk meminta nomor ponselmu, untuk meminta pertanggujawaban."

.

Kau dan Jongin tersenyum, menyadari pertemuan pertama kalian begitu berkesan.

.

"_, apa kau ingin berdansa?" nada suara Jongin bergetat ketika mengucapkannya. Ia takut mengalami penolakan darimu.

.

Pandangan kalian kembali bertautan. Kau ragu, namu Jongin segera meraih tanganmu.

.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya. Bolehkah?" ada nada memohon dalam permintaan Jongin.

.

Kau terdiam sesaat, berpikir. Kau bersikeras sebelumnya tidak ingin perpisahan ini terasa menyakitkan. Sejujurnya kau berharap sebuah perpisahan yang datar. Sedatar kehidupan pernikahan kalian berdua. Pernikahan yang sehari-harinya hanya berisi sapaan selamat pagi, kecupan kening sebelum berangkat ke kantor masing-masing, kemudian bertemu kembali pada larut malam ketika masing-masing merasa lelah bahkan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat malam. Tak ada secangir kopi, tak ada segelas wine.

.

Jongin meremas telapak tanganmu, tak sabar akan jawaban darimu. Kau melihat permohonan dalam sinar matanya. Kau mengusap pipinya lembut, "Ya, untuk terakhir kalinya."

.

Ia meraih tangamu, megangkat tanganmu tinggi kemudian mengecupnya. Kau tersenyum geli dengan perlakuannya. Jongin merapatkan jarak di antara kalian berdua, meletakkan lengannya yang kokoh di pinggangmu, kemudian mulai membawa tubuhmu mengikuti irama.

.

_Take a step back, turn around_

_Look at the world that you've let down_

_The damage is done you can't replace it._

_._

Kau memejamkan matamu, membiarkan tubuhmu bergerak mengikuti irama.

.

_These are the things your mind will tell you_

_These are the things your heart will say_

_These are the thoughts tat leave you hopeless_

_These are times you say_

_There is no way, no way..._

_._

Jongin begitu dekat, sekaligus terasa begitu jauh.

.

_But as long as you are breathing_

_You can start all over again_

_If your heart's beating_

_You can start all ove again_

_Goodbye sorrow, you can start all over again_

_._

Kau merasakan dirimu terhanyut dalam dekapan Jongin. Kau mengangkat kepalamu, berusaha mencari bola matanya. Matanya, yang selalu bersinar menatapmu. Kau merindukan sinar itu.

.

"Tidak bisakah...?"

.

"Tidak Jongin, tidak. Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Tidak bisa."

.

Jongin mencium lembut rambutmu, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma lembut shampo yang selalu kau gunakan. Nantinya ia akan merindukan aroma ini. Sekeras apapun Jongin berusaha, ia tahu keputusanmu sudah bulat.

.

Tanpa sadar, kau mulai menitikkan air mata.

.

Jongin kemudian membelai lembut pipimu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan kau mulai menangis.

.

"Chagiya...Do you still love me?"

.

_Everything can change if all our things are new_

_The impossible is here and it's crying out for you_

_Everything is gonna work out right_

_Just like we prayed it would_

_Growing miracle after making yes_

_._

"I do... I still love you. But we can't." Kau memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun kau menginterupsinya. "Tapi kita berdua tahu jika pernikahan ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan. This marriage doesn't work. This marriage is a mistake."

.

"Can we? Please...?" Jongin menatapmu, memohon.

.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry... _I'm sorry.._."

.

"I'm sorry... I'm not a good husband for you. I'm such a jerk."

.

Kau meletakkan jari telunjukmu di bibirnya, mencegahnya untuk semakin menyalahkan diri sendiri.

.

"Tidak Jongin, bukan kau. Tapi aku. Aku bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu. Aku bukanlah istri yang menyambutmu dengan senyum ketika kau terbangun di pagi hari, aku bukanlah istri yang menyambutmu dengan makan malam karena aku selalu pulang larut malam, aku bukanlah istri yang mendengarkan keluh kesahmu karena aku terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor. Bahkah Tuhan pun tidak mengizinkanku menjadi ibu bagi calon anakmu, aku... aku telah..."

.

"Ssssttt... apa yang terjadi tahun lalu bukanlah kesalahanmu. Kau kelelahan, kita sudah sepakat akan hal ini bukan?" jongin memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergap karena teringat ketika ia harus kehilangan harapan untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Calon buah hatinya harus dikeluarkan bahkan sebelum ia sempat mendengar tangisnya. Kau kehilangan bayimu karena kebodohanmu, karena kau lebih memetingkan pekerjaanmu daripada kondisi kesehatanmu. Kau telah membunuh harapan Jongin. Kau telah membunuh harapan seseorang yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini.

.

Jongin mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bahumu. Ia mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggangmu, berusaha menenangkanmu.

.

"Chagi..." Jongin berbisik lembut di telingamu. "Bercintalah denganku."

.

_For the last time..._

_.  
_

_._

_Wake up the perfect sun_

_The long night is over, a new day has begun_

_Oh yes, dare to believe mercy flows in the morning_

_._

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan pandangan, sinar mentari yang menyusup di balik gorden kamar membuatmu terbangun. Kau masih sangat mengantuk. Nampaknya efek wine semalam belum benar-benar hilang.

Wine...?

.

Kau tersentak. Spontan kau memposisikan tubuhmu bangun. Menyadari tubuhmu tak berbalut apapun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu membuat pipimu terasa panas. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke sisi lain tempat tidur yang nampak acak-acakan.

Kosong.

.

Alih-alih menemukan Jongin, kau mendapati sebuah map biru. Dengan gemetar kau membuka isinya.

.

Jongin telah menandatangani surat perceraian kalian.

.

Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipimu. Kau memeluk lututmu. Pertahananmu runtuh, tangismu meledak.

.

_Do you still love me?_

_I do. I still love you. But we can't._

_._

Menyadari tadi malam merupakan terakhir kalinya Jongin memohon padamu. Memohon agar kau kembali padanya.

_Your spirit is set free_

_._

_These are things in your mind will tell you_

_These arethe words your heart will say_

_These are the thoughts that leave your fearless_

_._

Dengan masih beruraian air mata, kau berjalan mendekati jendela. Mulai pagi ini tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi, tidak ada pelukan hangat, tidak ada wangi kopi. Tidak ada Kim Jongin.

.

.

Kini semuanya telah berakhir.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.

So, review please? :)


End file.
